


The Spider King's Chalice

by Casted_Hex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birth, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Violence, Eggs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Stockholm Syndrome, Teratophilia, breeder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casted_Hex/pseuds/Casted_Hex
Summary: Trevor Marks is a world-class artifact hunter tasked with retrieving lost treasures from across the globe. Upon his arrival, deep in the Brazilian jungle, he stumbles upon his latest find: The Spider King's Chalice. But, the cup isn't as unguarded as it seems as he finds himself swept up in the webs of a creature of myth. Trapped and afraid Trevor has to choose to fight his way out or submit to this Drider's sick desire to make a breeder out of him.
Relationships: Human/Drider - Relationship, human/creature
Comments: 6
Kudos: 169





	1. The Spider King's Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Given that this is one of the first times I've ever tried to post a story my chapters might be a little shorter than most creators out there buttttt I hope you enjoy anyway!  
> Follow hexxthevexx on Tumblr for artwork regarding my stories <3

The world had been new and exciting for the treasure hunter Trevor Marks. A light-skinned man with sandy blonde hair and eyes bluer than an ocean you were likely to find his face plastered across the latest News! magazines with his latest discovery. It seemed like everything was going well for this young man's future, wads of cash, a nice body, and soon his own dream home built deep in the forests of his hometown but, like all artifact hunters, Trevor just had to take one more trip.

Thursday, April 9th read the half crumpled ticket in his hand. The loud whir of the plane's engines shooting his pulse up through the roof. He couldn't even bring himself to look out the cracked little window at his side as the small carrier plane descended onto a hastily made dirt path in the middle of an expansive rain forest.  
"Welp here we are Marks!" Shouted the pilot with a crooked tooth grin as they bounced across the ground until finally coming to a stop near a small little building with a faded Airport sign, "Use that radio we gave ya' back in town to contact me for a ride out of here when you're done. If that breaks there's another at the airport but the locals aren't the most friendly bunch."

Irides of blue blinked rapidly at the words, the sinking feeling in the pit of Trevor's stomach only seeming to get worse as his feet met the ground with a light poof of dust. "That's...good to know. Thanks again Willy, I shouldn't be more than a couple of days at most so if you-" The plane started up again with the pilot waving goodbye midway through Trevor's words, spraying the man was dirt from the wheels and leaving him coughing up dust by the time he was in the air.

"Nice." Shaking the dirt from his hair he regained his composer the best he could, a twinge of annoyance at his brow as he heard the locals snickering behind him. 

"Alright, Marks. Let's start this adventure. " Holding his backpack just a little tighter he walked off in the general direction his map had given him.  
He'd never walked through a place more beautiful than this foreign rain forest full of lush greenery and wildlife of all kinds. Had he been a nature explorer or a cartographer he could have loved to jot down every detail of this place to show the world but, Trevor was on a different kind of mission. Trekking through the trees the blonde's goal was 'The Spider King's Chalice' a golden cup said to be owned by the ancient ruler Ezrial. One sip from this vessel would grant one bountiful fortune and fertility. Of course, the hunter knew most myths to be fake at this point, as his collection grew the once fantastical sounding stories ended up just boiling down into basic lies made to pass down with a pretty object. 

"Augar's peak?..." Studying the map with steady eyes a sigh worked it's way up from the man who'd already felt like he saw enough trees to last him a lifetime. Trevor found where he was on the map after looking at the distant mountains for what could have been hours at this point. His only clue a 'down' arrow pointing to a cave near the base summit.  
"It's just a few more hours away. That's nothing compared to my other adventures." Talking to himself mainly, just to keep some of his sanity intact when your only friend was the buzzing of cicadas and the hug from muggy air leaving sticky sweat behind on your skin, he stepped forward only to have a vine tangle around his ankle.  
The painful yank sent him tumbling down the hill before him, the breath knocked from his chest as his back made a solid impact against a tree before he finally rolled to a stop among the dirt and leaves with his head throbbing. Attempting to stand was out of the question, his ankle giving out under his weight with a painful jar ripping through his body.

Vision spinning he could make out his satellite phone just a few feet away from him. Praying to whatever god might hear him that his ankle was just sprained and not broken he reached forward with shaky fingers for the device only for a glossy black spike to get driven through the screen shattering the phone and any hope of rescue unless he made it back to the airport. His heartbeat sounded like that of a thousand drums as his eyes lifted slowly up that black glossy spike until he was greeted with the underbelly of a spider that seemed to blend into a tanned human torso laced with runic tattoos. The creature grinned down at him showing off a mouth full of razor-sharp teeth before the staff they held was jabbed harshly into the side of his head making everything cut to black.

Drip, drip, drip the sound echoed around Trevor's head until his eyes painfully flickered open. He'd been hoping everything was just a dream, there couldn't be monsters like that right? It wasn't until his eyes fully focused on the smooth cave floor that he realized he was in deeper trouble than he'd first presumed. Sitting up with a jolt he looked around wildly for the creature he'd seen before. Was he in its home? There seemed to be leafy bedding tucked in the far corner, a makeshift collection of what he could only assume were cooking tools and weapons placed along a horizontal crevice in the cave that looked a bit like a shelf. One thing out of the mess caught his attention more than anything...

"The chalice!" A sudden burst of excitement had him shouting as he jumped to his feet only to fall quickly to the ground as a chain snatched at his leg. Scrapping his hands as he broke his fall he winced looking back at the thick shackle around his ankle, throbbing more now than when he'd fallen earlier. Fear bubbling over he tried to yank the restraint from his leg making the chain clatter loudly against the stone.  
"No!....No, no, no, no, no...." The room had begun to blur as warm tears gathered in his eyes. He was trapped.

Gone was his bag, his knife strapped to his leg, and the monster had even gone so far as to take his belt and shoes. Leaving him in nothing more than his dirty grey cargo shorts and torn white tee. "Bastard..." Cursing under his breath he tugged uselessly at the chain again when a shiver ran down his spine. An icy breath traced the back of his neck as tanned fingers ending in black spiked nails traced down his shoulders.  
"Please don't hurt me..." It took all his courage not to freeze up on the spot and slowly lift his head to view his captor.  
The mouth of the man split open wider than normal showing off rows of sharp teeth that dripped a thick red liquid down his face. Had this blood-covered thing not just shackled him to a wall he would have blushed as he was met with eyes green as the flora outside with locks of black there were long enough to tickle his face as he hung upside down above him. The most striking thing about the creature above him was the glossy back shell that branched off into eight different legs. Entangled around him were thin silky strands of white that had slowly drifted down to him like the spider above to entangle his body. 

"I-I won't tell any more about this, please! Just let me go!" Trevor was blubbering at this point as the spider creature lowered himself to the ground till he was straddling the hunter, tilting his head to each side as those clawed fingers grasped his chin.  
"Hmmm pretty~" What only could be described as a twisted smile crept across his features as fingers brushed back through Trevor's fluffy blond locks eventually finding their way down to his toned chest where the flesh was squeezed and toyed with. 

Raising his free leg Trevor planted a firm kick against the spider's thorax making him yelp and scuttle away with a low growl. Pushing himself as far back against the wall as he could.  
"Don't.Touch.Me!" Through gritted teeth, he spoke as the other slunk along the back wall until he finally stopped where the chalice rested and plucked it from it's resting place. "...W-what are you doing with that?"  
Trevor straightened out a bit, hands raised defensively in case the creature decided he wanted to get close again but his eyes couldn't help but be dragged to the ornate artifact, he'd spent years on the hunt for it after all and now he couldn't even reach the one thing that could make him more famous.  
"I was only supposed to be here for a week! I'll have people looking for me if you kill me! The world knows my face!" Trevor's shouts had begun to border on hysteric, trying to stand only to fall once more as his ankle reminded him of his earlier tumble. 

"That is fine," The Drider spoke in a cool tone, grabbing up a knife, "I will only need you for a few days for my Chalice to do its work." The dumbfounded look on Trevor's face only made him chuckle.  
"You had a map for my treasure, you'd think with the word 'Spider King' in it you'd have a flicker of knowledge in that blonde head of yours. Or is it all just air like the rest of you humans? All artifacts come with their curses~ It's a fun one too! I'm sure you'll love it." Sarcasm laced his words heavily as the blade was sunk just beneath the flesh of the Drider's forearm making him flinch slightly until he held the cup near the gash to fill it to the brim with his dark blood.  
"Your...The Spider King? Ezrial's a tale from the early 1700s there's no way-AHH!" The needle-like legs shot forward to hold him in place, pinning his legs down and arms against the cavern wall.  
"Mmm say my name again human, I haven't heard it in so long. " He waited to hear it whispered once more, out of fear more than anything else, before he pushed the chalice towards his lips, the blood inside sloshing almost over the edge. "Drink. Or I will force it upon you."

Trevor tried to jerk his head away only to have another one of those sharp limbs force his head back to front-facing, the smell of the Drider's blood made him want to gag.  
"Why would I do that!" The more he tried to struggle away the harder those legs pressed into him as the other 'tsked' at his disobedience.  
"I've had many come here looking for my chalice, seeking fortune and fertility as their rewards but it comes with a catch. You shall be the fertile one to my fortune and, lucky for you I find you attractive enough to bare my heirs." Loving his petrified expression he waited until the other parted his lips to shove the drink forcefully down his throat, not stopping even as Trevor began to choke on the warm liquid until he slumped against the cave wall with his eyes rolled back.  
"I do rather think I like you more when you're quiet."


	2. The Spider King's Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a good amount of smut between the hunter and his spider, a lot of discomforts, and a whole lotta swelling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters gonna be a bit shorter than my last given I bit off a bit more than I could chew thinking I could hit that chapter length again lol

Like Deja Vu, Trevor woke to the familiar sound of water dripping down the cool cavern walls. A chill raised goosebumps along his skin as his parched lips opened just a bit when he tasted the Drider's blood still residing in the crevices of his mouth. The iron tang made him want to gag but he had a feeling if any of that gross liquid came up his host would only force more back down his throat. The cold bit into his bones more than before, seeming to sink into every nook and cranny of his body and as he shuffled around to rid himself of his sleepy haze he realized why. 

The Drider had stripped him completely nude, a few bruises already marring his skin from the monster's rough handling of him yesterday. Trevor let out a muffled groan as his sore limbs protested his action of sitting up to look around for Ezrial only to find the spider king clinging amidst a tangle of webs above his head, those venomous green eyes glowing in the low light of the cavern.   
"Ah, so you're finally awake. You humans sleep far too long for my lik-"  
"Fuck off you creep! What did you do with my clothes!!" Trevor's panicked screeching cut of the spider's smooth voice as he scooped up a stone from the crumbling wall and tossed the rock towards Ezrail making only a small thud against his chest that made the Drider grin in his efforts to fight back against him. 

"Oh, I struck a nerve did I?" Teeth like a shark showed as he smiled wider and let out a deep chuckle as he drifted down on a few tendrils of thread until he was face to face with Trevor who'd pressed himself up against the wall, "You're so pretty in this natural state, don't you enjoy being bare for all to see?" Spiked fingers traced down over his shoulders, feeling the muscles of his chest once again before coming to rest at his flat belly that as he caressed the other squirmed under his touch. 

"N-no...Why would I enjoy this? S-stop touching me like that!" He tried to strike out against him like he had the last time the spider touched him but his arms were caught and twisted up above his head, wrists tangled in thick strands of silk to keep him from moving no matter how much he fought. His legs were spread wide without warning and the Drider got a full view of his ass and soft shaft that had slowly stirred to life with his earlier touching. 

"Hmmm, not a virgin but you'll do. Your body should be well prepared for me." Trevor's balls were caressed as Ezrail spoke, the man's hips bucking against his will.   
"What do you mean 'ready'?...Mmmm Ahh~!" The spider's grasp changed to his soft dick, pumping the shaft till he was hard and leaking pre, quivering in his hands.   
"My blood holds the key to fertility, by getting you to drink it last night I've prepared you to be my perfect little breeder. It won't hurt, at least not once you get used to it." Before Trevor had any time to process what the creature spoke up he felt something hard pressing into his tight ring of muscle.   
"Ahh! Stop!" But, the other did the complete opposite as Trevor yelled in protest to the deepening protrusion. 

This wasn't like any other dick he'd taken in the past. Ezrail was big and burned as he stretched him wide with a monstrous cock. His entrance tore right away and the small leakage of blood was their only form of lubrication as he was hoisted into the air by the string around his wrists so the Drider could get a better angle to pound into him. His moans eventually turned into delirious sounds of pleasure and pain as hands grasped his ass tightly to pull him down harder over that thick shaft and the spider's tongue teased little circles around his perky nipples before latching his lips around the sensitive pink bud to tease him further when his prostate was struck relentlessly. 

"Scream for me love. I wish to hear your voice echo towards the heavens as I make you mine." Ezrail let out the breathy words close to his ear as he lifted his head from Trevor's chest, licking a long strip down the side of his neck until he reached that pulsing vein that sang loudly with his pounding heartbeat. Spiked teeth nipped at his neck for a few moments before sinking deep into the grove between his neck and shoulder making sure he'd leave a large scar behind so whoever might take the human after him would know he was already claimed.   
Just like he wanted Trevor screamed, the man's erection swelling til his red tip finally exploded in a burst of white seed but his climax didn't mark the end of his rough pounding as Ezrail slammed into him even harder till tears spilled down Trevor's cheeks and he felt his cock swell up on the verge of another orgasm yet again. 

"I...I c-can't..." The human begged head hanging low as his exhausted body slapped down against the Drider's thorax until he couldn't feel his legs anymore, his body a mess with sweat and seamen.   
"Giving up already? We haven't even got to the fun part yet." Ezrail slowed his thrusts eventually letting the human sink all the way down on his shaft so he could just grind against his hips. Snagging his jaw in one of his hands he gave the human's face squeeze to study his flustered features, those once bright blue eyes seeming to lose their light as Trevor gave up on fighting against him. 

The blonde stirred to life long enough to notice a filling sensation in his lower regions. At first, he'd just thought the Drider had finally climaxed inside of him until the pressure built even more and he glanced down to see the bottom of his stomach slowly expanding outwards making him moan once more as he felt so sooo filled by the second. "Mmmmph...Ahh! S-stop I'm not supposed to stretch like that!" The man exclaimed as his belly ballooned outwards further and further until he felt like he would burst with the number of eggs filling his faux womb. The spider king didn't listen as he pumped him even fuller until the poor human looked like he could easily be pregnant with four or five children. Taunt flesh reddened at the end of his extended stomach, his belly button popped forward by the time Ezrail finally slid free of his abused hole. He massaged the sides of his swollen flesh with a proud expression as the eggs within him shifted making Trevor moan with each small movement before the spider bound his legs together to prevent any of the eggs slipping out of him too early. 

"You took all my children so well~ How does it feel being filled to the brim with my eggs? Be a good little host and keep them warm for the next few days, I need to go hunt to prepare a meal big enough to satisfy all my little spiderlings when they arrive." Ezrail reluctantly stopped touching his belly as he turned to leave, keeping Trevor and his swollen middle hanging among his webs as the human starred blanketly down at his belly in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's probably gonna be the finale of Trevor's adventure unless I get struck with more ideas <3 I'll try to get that out and written as soon as I can lol


	3. The Spider King's Brood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for a big birth scene followed by a little bit of comfort from our dear Spider King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blessed with another chapter the same day cause I had enough free time to write

Trevor's belly had only seemed to grow as the eggs within him expanded with each day that ticked by. Ezrail left him alone for just two days, two long excruciating days as his children gestated within Trevor and made even inch of his skin sensitive to touch. Even his chest had swollen up, nipples growing darker and leaking a translucent white fluid down his body. He hadn't wanted to eat in a way to defy the spider for being forced to carry his children but the raw strips of meat he'd been preparing were shoved down his throat to only stuff his belly further as he squirmed in his webbed confines. 

The Drider spent the next few days softly rubbing at Trevor's belly, tracing the large mound with a grin as he whispered sweet nothings to the children within him and had even been nice enough to lower the human back to the ground so he could sit more comfortably even though his belly spread his legs wide since it hung so low on his small frame now. Ezrail freed his hands as well knowing he wouldn't be able to walk or get very far without collapsing, seeing the human's erection pressed against the underneath of his stomach the spider let out a chuckle and flicked his popped bellybutton making the human moan in pleasure as his sensitive body reacted heavily to the touch. 

"Should I fuck you again till I break your water?" He asked pressing close to the human from behind as he trailed his hands up his widened hips till he reached his chest and toyed with the swollen mounds there they leaked with just the smallest touch as he gripped and squeezed at his new tits until his nipples were streaming steadily down his chest while Trevor cried out continuously in pleasure with his belly thrust forward as his hips pressed against his captor without so much of thought with his body begged for sweet release.   
"Please..." Trevor said breathlessly as Ezrail nuzzled against the bite on his neck sending more shivers down his body as he licked over the wound that had already scarred over. It had ached while he was away, leaving him feeling quite lonely and yearning for the spider's touch as his brain began to make him think he liked being here. Liked being filled with his eggs and used like a sex doll to satisfy Ezrail's needs, "I-I want you to fuck me."

"Say my name then human, tell me that you love me if you really want these eggs out of you." His cock unsheathing, already hard, as he rubbed it between Trevor's ass cheeks and teased his entrance to make the man groan heavily. 

"Ezrail please..." His nipples were squeezed again and the entire situation was overwhelming all his senses as more milk spilled forth as he felt that tip slip into his hole but go no further until he complied with the other's wishes, "I love you," He began feeling the other thrust into him and the familiar feeling of being spread wide made him want to drool, "I love you...I love you! I love you! I lov- ahh!" Trevor spoke in time with the thrusts he received until he couldn't form words anymore, the spider not being gentle in the least bit as he pounded into him with no mercy for his extended middle bouncing in front of him before a large gush of liquid rushed out from his entrance soaking the cave floor beneath them cutting their fuck short as the eggs made their presence know by shifting into position in his pelvis. 

As the Drider slipped free from his wide slick hole a few deep green eggs followed in his path landing on the ground as he let Trevor fall to his knees, hugging his belly as it clenched in a coming contraction.   
"Ugh...how many are there?..." He whimpered in pain as the entire surface of his belly squeezed with a burn that told him to push as more baseball-sized eggs spilled from his ass.   
"A couple hundred," Ezrail stated not bothering to lift a finger to help the laboring male as his body started to gleam with a thin layer of sweat as he panted with the next contraction, "I spread you quite wide, these first few batches should go by with no trouble my dear little breeder." Coming around to his front he placed his hands over Trevor's on his sore stomach and gave an evil squeeze to make him scream as a few dozen eggs seeped from him leaving him red-faced and gasping for breath. 

His belly hadn't even seemed to shrink yet as Ezrail gave another devilish squeeze to his middle. Once the floor beneath him got too covered with eggs the Drider dragged him off his knees into the protective grasp of his many legs as he laid him out on his back and peppered his skin with light kisses as the human got a small break as the eggs seemed to settle for a few minutes before returning full force and the pressure built once more in his ass. Ezrail decided to help him just a bit by hooking his legs up like a nurse would in stirrups to let the eggs flow more easily from his body as he suffered through a few more rounds of contractions until his girthy middle had deflated down into that of a large beach ball but the last eggs seemed bigger than their siblings as a deep burn started in his lower regions making him scream in pain as they traveled slowly down his passage and pressed his hole further apart than he thought he could go and felt himself tearing just a bit as his vision was invaded by claws of black.

Tears welled in his eyes as he looked up at Ezrail who was smiling down at him and running his fingers through his sweaty blond locks. "G-get them out...I can't take it..." Trevor's hands pressed at the bottom of his stomach, feeling at least six larger eggs still residing in him.   
"Don't stop now my love, these are the true survivors of my brood and they'll be the hardest for you to deliver. Push harder, I demand to see the last of my children leave your body." Once again he placed his hands over Trevor's but didn't push as he watched the man struggle, his entrance tearing a bit wider as the first large egg slipped free leaving no time in between the next as it left his womb and shot down his passage with little warning ripping a cry from him as the egg left his body with the rest slowly lining up behind it to keep him spread wide until all the eggs were free of his womb and his tired body slumped against the Drider with a groan. 

Breathless and sore he let Ezrail hold him as he recovered from the short yet hard labor. "It's done now," Ezrail cooed as he stroked the side of his sweaty face and gazed over the large brood Trevor had gifted him, "I'm so proud of you. Look at how much you gifted me today. Soon the forest will be swarming with my kind once again all thanks to you." Trevor groaned in his arms letting his head sink into the crook of one as he looked tiredly up at the spider. 

His mind had forgotten about getting free from his clutches, forgotten about the entire world still waiting for his return outside as he was overdue back in the US by a couple of weeks at this point. Instead, his mind felt hazy as he laid there with the Drider. Wanting nothing more than to stay safely tucked within the confines of this cave and watch as the small Drivers hatched and grew. His bigger eggs had already started to break apart, two small blonde-haired Driders finding their way to his swollen chest to take some of the milk his body had produced for their little bodies. "I love you..." Trevor murmured as the babies fed themselves, feeling his eyes slowly slip closed finally succumbing to the exhaustion his labor had caused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still debating if this will be the last chapter or if I'll add one more short one to discuss the aftermath of Ezrail's new brood and Trevor's newfound love with him. I have been debating doing a mini-series with Trevor discovering new creatures and beasts among his adventures so maybe you'll see that pop up in the future o.o


	4. The Spider King's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Just what will happen to the egg bearing young hunter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer, sappy, chapter to wrap everything up

Trevor had gotten quite used to walking around in the nude, the clothes he'd originally been wearing now rendered useless on his ever-expanding body. It had been a few weeks since his last batch of younglings and the stretch of his belly was something he'd even grown to miss. When his spider captor was around the brainwashed human was begging him to be filled or just shown some sort of affections. His little spider children had mostly hatched and ran off on their own to reclaim the forest the next time the flesh on his middle was taut with eggs once again.

"Ezrial!~" Trevor's voice rang out along the walls of the cave as he straddled the Drider's lap, his thick cock shoved in as far as he could manage without breaking the poor man.   
"I love hearing you scream my name like that." Clawed fingers squeezed at his hips when he felt the human's cock twitch in a hefty orgasm beneath his gravid middle.   
The Spider King hadn't ballooned him out as much like he had the first time Trevor carried, finding the human did better with smaller loads of eggs. But, he still looked lovely no matter how many Ezrial decided to leave him with. 

"You've been a good little breeder for me my human, " His fingers traced over his belly and constantly leaky chest, tongue licking around his lips as he watched him squirm and get hard just seconds into his teasing even though he'd came not even minutes before, "What would your dear brethren think seeing you act like such a little slut for me? You always did boast about people coming to rescue you and yet, here you are. Still within my clutches." Slowly he ground his still hard shaft into his stretched hole wondering if Trevor would even be able to speak as his prostate was abused to the point where he was sure the other's eyes had rolled back into his head. 

"F-fuck them..." He felt like a shaky sweat mess in Ezrial's hands, arms loosely thrown around his shoulders to hug them together as tight as he could with his stomach in the way, "They ne-Ah!~....n-never took me seriously anyway. Said all my adventures were lies." Ezrial stopped grinding into him for a moment like he hadn't been expected the treasure hunter to say something until he whined loud enough for him to continue until another spray of white coated the underneath of his belly and a bit of the Drider who finally pulled out of him. 

Falling exhausted onto his ass from another round of sex Trevor gave a pleased little sigh as he massaged his belly to help the tight skin around his popped belly button relax but noticed the odd stare Ezrial now gave him as the Drider settled behind him with a few of those long glossy black legs wrapped around him protectively.   
"Did I say something odd?" He tilted his head to the side and reached up to play with a lock of Ezrail's dark hair as those dark green eyes seemed to contemplate his next words. 

"Do they really not care for you to the point they'd leave you in unfamiliar woods?" They never really had a heart to heart conversation like this, Ezrial tending to stick with acting cold towards the human who seemed to only use him for pleasure in return. Or at least...He had just assumed they'd been using each other this entire time. But, as he watched the blonde laid back against his chest he found the lightest of blushes dot his cheeks when an overwhelming sense to protect him came up out of nowhere. 

"Yes," Trevor said simply with a little shrug, "If I didn't come back from this trip it just meant the other treasure hunters out there could have more to explore. By now they've probably put on some kind of fake funeral for me to gain more popularity. A crying face does wonders in the media you know." His eyes slid closed as he listened to the gentle thump of Ezrial's heartbeat.   
Like the King teaching him about why his breeding was so important, he'd taken a bit of time to show him just how the world had changed. Even a lighter had been amusing to the creature who still thought the fire could only be made from striking flint together. Just like the Drider Trevor hadn't noticed just how much his feelings towards the 'monster' had changed in these months of his captivity. Had he really fallen in love with the feeling of being so full or was he really falling for the man who made him that way?   
"You said the humans ruined your kingdom right? Yah they still do that today but now we just ruin each other." 

"Such reckless creatures you are. Never knowing when to stop and always pushing to get more in life." The Drider left out a 'hmph' and missed the flush of Trevor's face while he insulted the human race though he couldn't really argue with him. "Maybe...Maybe I should let you go." He felt Trevor's head shift on his chest to look up at him in confusion as he spoke.   
"I hadn't meant to keep you here so long. All I wanted was to build my life up again, not ruin someone else's." Ezrial let out a gentle sigh and was taken aback when soft lips pressed into his, the rattle of the chain latched onto Trevor's ankle clattered around the stone walls when he'd moved to comfort the man.   
"What makes you think you ruined mine? This would have been my last adventure before I 'retired' anyways. I've traveled the world a thousand times over and now I get to get to spend it with a living legend." He traced his fingers down over the black ruins lacing Ezrial's warm-toned skin, "Unless of course, you want me to leave?" It hadn't been a thought he'd considered, content even to spend the rest of his life here if the spider asked him to.   
He knew he'd grow old and useless long before the Drider even gained one gray hair but he figured it'd be worth it to see the birth of a new kingdom rise up from the ashes.

"I'd be lonely here without you." Softly the words were spoken, left hanging in the air as Ezrial leaned forward to press their foreheads together, irides of green meeting those of the human's blue as they were both left a blushing mess at his slight confession.   
"Do you...love me?" Trevor let himself be enveloped by those strong arms hugging his waist, biting lightly at his bottom lip as he waited for Ezrial's response.   
"I believe I do but, I'm afraid keeping you here is still wrong of me with the gift I've bestowed upon you."

"Gift?" 

"Your fertility. A blessing to carry more than just my spawn." Tracing the rounded curve of his middle he felt those eggs shift under his touch making Trevor shudder in pleasure. "There are others out there like me. Packs and villages torn apart and buried in history to make it seem like creatures don't exist. If I let you go to find them they could have a chance at life again just like you gave me." Both seemed to be at a loss for words after he finished speaking. Trevor, stunned at the knowledge more cryptids existed, and Ezrial, who seemed a bit wistful at the thought of his human leaving.

Could he give up his newfound love so easily? As his hands drifted down to lay on top of his he thought he might cry for a moment but slowly he began to realize just how important his new 'breeder' role really was. "I could make all these myths become a reality again?"  
"Maybe not 'all' of them but, quite a few still exist today. You said your hometown was America right? The werewolves haven't been heard from in decades. Neither have the dragons in Europe or the centaurs in Greece. This would be a whole new dangerous world for you but I would send you along with my Chalice. It would be my blessing to grant you save passage among the creature's homes." He watched the human intently, releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Trevor let out a small "I'll do it."

"But what about you? Will you come with me?" He already knew the answer before the Drider could even begin to shake his head. A smile softening his features that seemed set in a permanent scowl as he pet Trevor's soft hair.  
"You'll just have to visit me in between saving our images. I'll always be here for you if you need me." It seemed the debate was settled as their lips met in another kiss, tongues soon exploring each other's mouths like this was the first and last time they'd ever see one another again.   
"I love you Ezrial."  
"As do I, my Queen."

\--

When his last batch was out and Trevor begrudgingly tugged his old clothes back on, now hugging his curves tightly from a bit of unsurprising weight gained from his time being a mother. Old bag slung over his shoulder with the Chalice wrapped carefully inside along with a few days rations for him to last until he got back to town.   
"Is that everything?" Ezrial dusted off the hunter's old machete as the final piece to his look before the two stood together in a tight embrace.   
"Promise me you'll be okay while I'm gone?" Trevor felt the other's head bury into his shoulder as he nodded, taking in a deep breath of his scent and committing it to memory.   
"Promise." Ezrial gave it a few more moments, sharing a tender kiss with his human before they parted and Trevor walked freely towards the mouth of the cave for the first time in months. 

His first taste of sunlight made him squint, the colors of the jungle seemingly brighten than the last time he'd saw them but he blamed his numbed senses to only having various shades of grey and brown to stare at underground. Letting a breath of the crisp fresh air fill his lungs he didn't even mind how quickly the muggy air stuck to his skin. Something that he once thought of as a curse now just a reminder of the place he wanted to make his home. 

Pushing back through the undergrowth and fighting off a few rather large bugs on the way back he felt a swell of relief hit him hard when he saw the small airport he'd arrived in so long ago. The inorganic building sticking out like a thumb among the thick trees and few roads disappearing off to who knows where. He didn't even get so much as a glance and a muttered 'oh hey your back' from the airport manager when he fetched the emergency phone to call his pilot back to the landing strip. Even the old man was rejoiced in seeing the treasure hunter when the rickety landed.   
"Marks, my boy! Ya' made it out alive! Well garsh dang this means I win the bet back with them big folks you work with! I never lost hope I'd see that young face of yours again." The excited words got a happy chuckle out of Trevor as he climbed aboard his seat, still worn and torn just like he remembered it. 

"Glad to hear someone missed me when I'm gone."

"So what'll it be? Back to Maine to roll in the dough? I'm sure your begging for a good home fried meal after trekking through them trees for months."

"Actually," Trevor pondered, feeling the Chalice hum beneath his grasp as he held the bag closely. He could go home so easily, forget about Ezrial and live with being 'The Treasure Hunter who found the impossible!' but every inch of his body seemed to reject the idea he once craved so dearly, "Set a course for Europe Willy. I'll pay you double to stay at the next airport with me till I'm done." 

The old man lifted a fuzzy brow at him as he turned in his seat to study the man deciding not to mention his longing gaze out the cracked window towards the very jungle he'd just emerged from.   
"What's waiting for us in Europe Marks?" The engine whirred to life and soon the small plane was taking to the sky.

"A new adventure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking notice of my first try at any sort of fiction. I do hope to continue with more stories in the future that follow along with the same 'mpreg' type theme.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll hopefully get around to writing up chapter two soon, I expect this entire fic will probably only be 3-4 chapters long.


End file.
